Akihiro Nakamura
Akihiro "Aki" Hajime Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and third child of Catalina and Isao Nakamura. He will be the eldest of twin boys, and his younger brother will be Seiji Nakamura. He will possess the abilities of Twin Empathy, Threat Redirection and Subliminal Messaging. Appearance Aki will have dark brown eyes and matching brown, almost black hair. This hair will be cut short throughout his life. He will have a round face and will be slightly chubby when he is an infant, but his features will become more angular as he ages. His twin brother will have a similar colouring and build. Aki will always be short, much to his annoyance, and will stand at only 5'7 when fully grown. Abilities Aki's first ability will be Twin Empathy. He will share this ability with his brother Seiji. The twins will share the same emotions at all times unless this ability is negated. The ability will be manifested at birth, meaning that they will always have this connection and will never have separate emotions. Each can only be happy if the other is happy, and they will immediately feel the same anger or emotional pain. They could even share physical pain if the injury is severe enough. If one were to die, the other would die seconds later from the shock of the broken bond. ]]His second ability will be Threat Redirection. Aki will be capable of deflecting away all forms of threats. These could range from projectiles and physical attacks to the effects of offensive abilities. He will not need any form of movement or gesture to do so. He will be the only person possessing this ability to never have this limitation. However, the ability will be consciously controlled at all times, meaning that he will have to be aware of the threat in order to deflect it. He could also be prevented from protecting himself by manipulating his mind. His third ability will be Subliminal Messaging. It will enable him to control others by sending out subtle psychic messages towards targeted individuals. The targeted people could then be controlled, made to do certain actions or even forced to believe something different. It will not matter what the person's original beliefs, desires or opinions would be. To all other onlookers, there would be no sign at all that the ability was used and nothing would appear weird or changed, but to the targeted person, reminders of the command would suddenly appear everywhere he or she looked. These would compel him or her to fulfil the demands and would be impossible to resist. Family & Relationships *Father - Isao Nakamura *Mother - Catalina Nakamura *Older sister - Michi Nakamura *Older brother - Hayate Nakamura *Younger twin brother - Seiji Nakamura *Younger sisters - Chiyoko, Natsumi and Keiko Nakamura History & Future Etymology Akihiro is a Japanese name which means "shining abroad". The abbreviated form, Aki, can also mean "bright" or "autumn". His middle name, Hajime, is again Japanese and means "beginning". The surname of Nakamura is again Japanese and means "in a village" or "middle village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters